Sing Once Again With Me
by Reizna
Summary: [Post anime] Risa was stuck singing for a school concert. She had no idea who her partner was until she turned to see him on the same stage with the same blue hair.


**Title**: Sing Once Again With Me  
**Rating**: T  
**Prompts**: "Never judge a book by its cover" & "I'm not feeling well"  
**Warnings**: Post anime by about two years. Satoshi x Risa hints, as well as intense opera singing.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own D.N.Angel. Yukiru Sugisaki, who has updated in forever, does. I also don't own the song that will be used in this fanfiction.  
Song: I'll post the link to the youtube video that inspired me on my profile and in the featherwhite LJ community. I promise.

---

Risa cursed this school. She cursed her sister and the rest of her friends. Just because she had the best voice out of all the girls in her class and one of the best English accents, they all didn't have to volunteer her to sing Christine's part in the _Phantom of the Opera _song their class would be doing for the annual school concert.

"Ugh…I hate you,_onee-chan_." Risa mumbled as she fixed her make up once more before moving down to her spaghetti-strapped, red and black dress whose hem in the front was higher than in the back. She grimaced at it. She would have preferred pink at this point, but the song --- _the duet_ she was supposed to be part of was a darker song than the happy ones she was so used to singing. Nonetheless, she knew her entire part.

"Why, dearest sister?" Riku replied with a huge smile on her face.

"Because you brought this upon me, telling everyone I had a good voice." Risa glared at her older twin as she sprayed her hair with more hair spray to keep it still. She kept her long, brown hair down without its usual pink ribbon. Risa had found it inappropriate with the dress she was where.

Then, Risa gasped. "Oh, by the way, did you find out who the guys selected to play the Phantom?"

Riku shook her head. "Nope, sorry. Daisuke wasn't there at the time and Saehara-kun wants me to pay him."

"Darn!" Risa shouted as soon as the door to the classroom swung open.

"Risa-chan! Lower your speaking voice. You'll need it for singing. It's almost your time." Ritsuko scolded from the door.

Folding her arms over her chest, Risa sighed and walked over to Ritsuko with her twin sister following her. "Break a leg." They both said to Risa, who thought if she didn't do well, she would literally break someone's leg. In silence, she followed them to the auditorium, where the stage was set for their arrival.

---

"And now, may I present Azumano High School's second-year class two presentation: the Phantom of the Opera!"

There was a roar of applause as the MC walked off the stage. Risa slowly but surely made her way onto the stage as the organ began the instrumental. And still, she did not know who she was singing with. Feeling that spotlight on her, she gripped the microphone, which was turned on as she raised it to her lips, waiting for her music cue to start singing. This was then when she briefly spotted her classmates gather backstage to sing their part later on.

She took in a deep breath and began.

"_In sleep, he sang to me.  
In dreams, he came,  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name_."

Suddenly, she heard girls screaming from the crowd. Why? As she continued on, Risa wouldn't dare turn her head to see who was approaching though she was curious and heard his footsteps.

"_And do I dream again?  
For now I find,  
The phantom of the opera is there,  
Inside my mind_."

The footsteps stopped beside her. Risa's heart began to race. Who was it? She desperately wanted to know, but her head would not turn as she stared into the audience.

"_Sing once again with me,  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet_."

His voice was familiar, but yet, it was not. Still, Risa could not look at his face. The screams continued to echo in the seats below and she wondered why.

"_And though you turn from me  
to glance behind,  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your mind_."

At last, she mustered all her courage to look at her partner. She quickly gasped to see Satoshi Hiwatari, standing there without his glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. Risa almost missed her part in an attempt to hide her blush from him. He did look quite handsome in his suit that evening.

"_Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear_."

He started to circle her slowly. His usually cold eyes were fixed upon her. She could no longer hide the redness in her cheeks. His former calculating eyes were replaced with gentle ones. A genuine smile rested on his lips. Risa had never seen him like this before.

"_It's me they hear…_"

They both took in a deep breath before signing in unison. For once, Risa found something she liked doing with Satoshi Hiwatari.

"_My/Your spirit and my/your voice  
In one combined  
The phantom of the opera is there  
inside my/your mind_…"

Their voices together seemed to fit. They had blended well with the music. Whoever had suggested Satoshi Hiwatari obviously knew of his talents in the art fields.

"**Is that the phantom of the opera?  
Beware the phantom of the opera!**"

Everyone backstage sang over the music. Risa looked at Satoshi, who extended his hand to her. With a smile, she took it as he started up again.

"_In all your fantasies you always knew  
That man and mystery_"

He halted to let Risa sing Christine's line.

"_Were both in you_…"

Once again, their voices melted together.

"_And in this labyrinth,  
Where night is blind  
The Phantom of the opera is here/there…"_

He nodded at her. Risa reassumed him she would be fine. His hand slipped from hers as he drew back, preparing for their finale. It wouldn't be long until Risa showed her best at last.

"_Inside my mind_."

Satoshi closed his eyes as he called to her, singing, "_Sing, my Angel of Music_!"

She replied, "_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera…_"

Risa began vocalizing, starting low. Again, he called to Risa. "_Sing, my Angel of Music!_"

With each call from Satoshi, Risa felt her herself go a note higher and higher.

"_Sing_… Sing to me!"

Yes, Risa would. She would sing. Hitting the last high note, the music slowly ended. Risa moved the mic away from her mouth, gasping. It should have been over by that note with Satoshi as the Phantom running off stage. That was what she had been told, but Satoshi Hiwatari was still there, staring at her, walking toward her.

He took her hand and kissed the back of her palm. How gentleman like, she thought as the original plan showed itself. After doing what he had done, Satoshi had run off, hearing the death cries from his fangirls to Risa and the applause from everyone else. Blushing, Risa slowly walked off stage for the MC to come back on.

---

"Harada-imouto! Congrats, you did it!"

"See, I knew you'd do fine."

Risa was not interested in hearing them and their comments. She rushed past them in search of a certain bluenette who was speaking with Daisuke Niwa, her sister's boyfriend.

She just managed to hear the last of their conversation.

"So what was that I saw with my future sister-in-law?" Daisuke questioned, slightly teasing the blue-haired genius.

"Look, I'm not feeling well. That's why." Satoshi's tone was not its usual cold and monotonous, but one that seemed like he had been caught off guard.

"I can tell when you're lying, _best friend_." Daisuke turned to see Risa standing there.

"Hi Risa-chan." The red head waved. Satoshi folded his arms and Risa raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Niwa-kun, is it alright if I speak to Hiwatari-kun?" She asked, giving him the sweetest smile she ever mustered. Daisuke, feeling uncomfortable, nodded and moved away from those two.

Risa looked at Satoshi, who was looking at her with his smirk. "_What_?"

"I never knew you were a soprano." Satoshi remarked, "And you're pretty good at it."

Risa shrugged. "Not really. And I never knew you had singing talent either."

Satoshi's smirk only grew slightly. He moved forward and stroked her hair gently. "Never judge a book by its cover, Harada-san."

With that, he walked off. "I do hope I have a chance to sing another duet with you. I rather enjoyed it."

A small smile appeared across her face as she watched him disappear. With a statement like that from the Satoshi Hiwatari, she was proud of herself. She had gotten a privilege other girls didn't although Satoshi was somewhat of a jerk at times. Still, Risa felt honored. "Thank you, Satoshi Hiwatari-kun…"

---

I hoped you liked this one shot.

Please read and review.


End file.
